lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle
Annabelle is a singer at Lost & Found Music Studios and in the girls' band. She is also a blogger/vlogger. Biography Before the Show Annabelle learned how to sing and started a blog. Her parents got divorced, and as a result, she and her mother moved to the area. At a music festival, Annabelle was put on-stage, after falling off her dad's shoulders, and cries then wets herself, which was embarrassing for her. Season 1 Annabelle arrives at Lost & Found and fears she has made a bad impression, due to her bashfulness. She meets Maggie and quickly becomes good friends with her. Later in the day, Annabelle is informed by Maggie that there is a set audition song. Annabelle is in shock as she had already prepared her own audition song. As quickly as possible, she is taught the audition song by Maggie but does not have enough time to fully learn it. Annabelle auditions but forgets the lyrics and, tearfully, exits the room. When the day's auditions end, she sings the song that she intended to sing for her audition, with John and Luke secretly watching her."Heart & Soul." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. Annabelle is picked up by John, having seen her singing abilities, and is sent to re-audition. Annabelle doesn't know that Mr. T hasn't approved of her auditioning which ensues in her being surprised, when she turns up, when he doesn't let her audition. After having John fight for her, Mr. T lets Annabelle re-audition. She auditions well,"Invincible." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. securing her a place at Lost & Found."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. Annabelle partners up with Leia who is meant to mentor her. Annabelle is not actually mentored by Leia, as Leia is jealous about seeing Luke and Maggie together. Eventually, Leia abandons Annabelle, leaving her with Luke. Annabelle desires to join Live Choir and is advised by Isaac to just ask Leia. While eating a muffin, Annabelle is approached by Leia. Annabelle speaks unintelligibly which causes Leia to think that she wants to set up which she lets Annabelle do. Annabelle sets up and is dismissed, contrary to Annabelle's prediction of Leia inviting her. Annabelle is eventually invited by Leia, not knowing that she wanted to go. Annabelle feels welcome at Lost & Found, now being a part of Live Choir."Dancing in the Rain." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. Annabelle performs at Open Stage with Leia, Rachel and Maggie. They bond and decide to become a band."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. Annabelle is excited to be allowed to open for Magenta City as part of the band's gig. After Maggie is told to sing lead by Reid, Annabelle votes, her vote being slightly influenced by Leia, to not do the gig and is in utter disbelief to see Maggie still performing at the gig with another band; this leads to Annabelle, as well as her other three bandmates, kicking Maggie out of the band."Sunrise." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. However, after some time, Annabelle regrets making this decision"Callin' Callin' Part 1." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. and wants Maggie back in the band. Annabelle talks to Rachel about this, and Maggie overhears. Annabelle is made to promise that if Maggie returns to the band, she will back her up, no matter what. She promises and, eventually, Maggie returns to the band."Callin' Callin' Part 2." Wikia. Retrieved on July 26, 2016. Personality Annabelle is usually talkative and described herself as "hyper". On the other hand, she can be very shy and lacking in self-confidence. Physical appearance Characteristics Annabelle has dark, long wavy hair, light skin, and dark eyes. Wardrobe She wears large black-framed glasses. Annabelle often wears dark colours. Relationships Maggie Maggie is Annabelle's close friends. They first meet at auditions, where they quickly befriend one another. They have only been on negative terms with one another once, when Maggie is kicked out of the band but they eventually make up. John John is Annabelle's loyal friend. Annabelle is allowed to re-audition because of John. Leia In "Heart & Soul", Annabelle firstly meets Leia. As of "Dancing in the Rain", they are good friends, after being on bad terms (especially on Annabelle's side) after Annabelle is abandoned by Leia. Annabelle wants to be Leias best friend as leia is very popular Appearances Season 1 *"Heart & Soul" *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Day After Day" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Potent Love" *"Heart Shape" *"Freebird" *"Sunrise" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Season 2 *"Sweet Tarts" Songs *"Now Is Our Time (Annabelle)" *"Ms Invisible" *"All About the Music" *"Love" *"Whatcha Giving Me" *"Day After Day" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up" *"Firecracker" *"Callin' Callin'" (trio) *"Callin' Callin'" (quartet) Trivia *Annabelle's voice type is alto. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Main Characters Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Songwriters Category:The Girls' Band Category:Featured articles Category:Season 2 Characters